narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asano Uchiha
... Personality Appearance Background Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Asano is a victim of the . He has been exposed to its brutality, together with his best friend, Yomi, whom is also apart of the splinter group. In each battle, children above seven year old were sent into the battlefield, in order to fight against the persuaders that wished to obtain the secrets of the clan. Being two years older than Yomi, Asano entered the battle shortly after passing the ritual to be recognised as an adult in the clan. Unknowingly to him, Yomi followed behind him, fearing that Asano would not return to his side. This turned the tides in battle, which caused Asano to be frozen in his place, seeing Yomi in the hands of the enemy, with a kunai pressing against the neck. He fueled, enraged, that Yomi followed him, but the boy whispered that he didn’t want to miss Asano. Determination flowed through Asano, to protect his younger brother-figure, and to do that, he had to defeat the enemy. His eyes coiled to a deep crimson, two tomoe forming in each eye, and casted a simple genjutsu on the enemy. Yomi took the chance to escape, but not before taking the kunai in his hands, and wounding the enemy with it. He looked amazed at Asano’s newfound power, a trivial power that he awakened so young, yet was the key of their escape. Not too much later, Asano matured the Sharingan and could use its potent to its fullest. Through focusing and training his chakra control, he could soon keep the Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with very minor drains on his chakra. With the Sharingan, Asano can perceive chakra, predict i.e. movements and has a very keen eye to dispel and to cancel genjutsu. Even in its premature form, Asano performed a simple genjutsu to great levels. Later he learned a kinjutsu of the clan, Izanami, which he would cast on Yomi, whom had fallen to the darkness of the heart. In return to that, Yomi swapped the eyes, he gave his left eye to Asano, and took Asano’s blind left eye. Having used Izanagi with his right eye, Yomi became unnaturally blind in both eyes, one being Asano’s and the other his own - this caused Asano to acquire a new ability in his left eye. Mangekyō Sharingan Asano awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan with Yomi at the same time. The pair witnessed the brutal death of Yomi's father the . With the newly obtained powers, the duo mercilessly ended the lives of the ambushers. With his right eye, Asano can produce the flames of Amaterasu on the target. He has a preference to imbued Amaterasu with his equipment and tools. This liking has increased furthermore to combine Amaterasu with the left eye to expel the flames after sucking it into his dimension. The ability of his original left eye is unknown. However, Asano has shown no effects of becoming blind. The left eye, which is hidden under the bandages, Asano can utilise the short-range version of Kamui – allowing him to warp a target with physical contact to his dimension, and has given him the feat to become “intangible”. Second to that, Asano can warp his tools along with his offensive ninjutsu i.e. Amaterasu into his dimension and expel it out. With the latter, Asano will drastically increase its effectiveness and its speed too. Considering that the left-eye is a transplant, Asano cannot lose his sight with it. Trivia * Asano when written in ,浅野, it means Shallow Plain or Field. * Databook: ** He is a minor character in the series Spiraling Delusions. ** Asano wanted to have a rematch with Yomi. ** Asano wanted to meet Isamu. Category:Torment's Hell Category:Spiraling Delusions Category:Support Cast SD Category:Support Cast CH